Velma Kelly PREGNANT!
by judithblazer17
Summary: Velma Kelly has just seen Roxy fall to the floor, pretending to faint. I can see she did it to get Billy's attention. He rushes to her side, along with Ms. Sunshine that name always bothered me and her eyes flutter open. Whole summary inside, PLZ COMMENT!
1. Chapter 1

**Velma Kelly – PREGNANT!**

_Velma Kelly has just seen Roxy fall to the floor, pretending to faint. I can see she did it to get Billy's attention. He rushes to her side, along with Ms. Sunshine (that name always bothered me) and her eyes flutter open. She says some stuff I can't hear, but then I hear "I hope I didn't hurt the baby"._

_This is me: "Shit"._

I know that faking pregnancy is kind of ridiculous, because anyone can find out, but…when she did that, I was so scared. That she knew. That she would give me away. But she _couldn't. _She couldn't possibly know, I've kept it hidden so well. It's impossible.

I knew that I was being really stupid. She wasn't exactly the sharpest pencil on the block. She was probably just doing it to get the attention of the press. In fact, I know she was. The jealousy in her eyes before she faked fainting was unmistakable. I knew she was faking because after that other woman got so much attention, she looked jealous, and then she looked around as though she were thinking fast. After she saw me, she grinned and then fainted. Then comes the part when I say "shit".

In case you haven't figured it out yet, I actually am pregnant, but why the hell would I want the press to be all over me for that reason? _But just **look **at all the publicity she's getting. _Maybe you're right...okay, I'll tell Billy later.

I had sex with a man named Shiloh. Yes, I know it's a weird name. It was before I killed Veronica and Charlie. I was so close to him, and I was trying to prevent Charlie from knowing. A couple of weeks after we had sex, I started getting morning sickness..._every_ morning. I went out and grabbed a pregnancy test from the nearest drug store and ran home, knowing that Veronica would be there. I wouldn't tell her. I wouldn't tell anybody except Shiloh. Shiloh was different from most guys...he was the kind of guy that you were sure weren't cheating on you. I didn't want to feel like I was cheating on him, and that's part of the reason I killed Charlie. I knew that Charlie didn't love me. The asshole.

_**From the author: I'm so sorry, I'm going to keep writing soon, I promise. I need to go somewhere so I only have limited time on the computer today. I promise I'll update soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey everyone, I've gotten to update! I hope you like my story and that you will read the rest of it and comment on it for me_**!

So anyway, Shiloh and I were going for quite a long time. I'd noticed that he was always sort of sad, and it occurred to me that I'd never met his family, or heard about anybody or anything related to him. He was always really happy when we had sex, of course, but he was the sweetest, softest guy I'd ever met. He worked in show business too. Singing and dancing just like me. Like one of those chorus guys that danced with me when I did "All that Jazz" the day I was arrested.

The only reason at all that I was upset to be arrested was that I'd found out that I was pregnant, and though I said I wouldn't tell anyone, I made so much noise and puked so often that Veronica found out about it and soon after found out about Shiloh and threatened to do something bad. That's when I found her and Charlie doing the 'spread eagle'. I really did pass out, too. I had a feeling it was because I was in such a state of shock, and when you're pregnant, practically anything can happen to you. I had no idea I'd killed them until I got up and looked at the clock, realizing that Veronica and I were supposed to be on stage in about 15 minutes. I looked around for Veronica, and there she was, dead, beside Charlie. The floor was covered in blood. I was hysterical, but I kept my cool for the show. I was absolutely terrified that something awful would happen to my baby. I knew that Shiloh would help me. He would come looking for me……in jail, and he would get me out. I knew he would.

When I was in jail, I asked for Shiloh Goodwin. They started a search for him so that he could get me out of jail, and the search grew longer and longer. When they found him, he was dead, and he had been strangled with a rope. By who, I don't know. I have no idea what happened to my poor Shiloh. I cried for days. Finally, when it got to the point that I didn't exactly even have any tears left, Mama took me into consideration and asked me what was wrong and if she could help me. I told her everything…Shiloh, Veronica and Charlie, and even the baby. She was the only person alive that knew about it. She flipped out, saying that she would not let me have my baby in jail and then put up for adoption, she just wouldn't. So she called Billy for me, no charge at all because she felt so sorry for me.

Alright, back to now. I've decided to tell Billy about the baby. I'm about two months pregnant, so I have a long enough way to go. I'll fortunately be able to get out of jail by the end of my third or the beginning of my fourth month. At around 4 o'clock in the afternoon, I broke the news to him. He thought I was bluffing, but I showed him the pregnancy test and he believed me. I told him that Roxy was faking it, and to tell her to get a pregnancy test of her own so that she could prove it. He said he would, but he never did. It was probably because he didn't want to lose her case. I didn't blame him. If I'd never once lost a case, I wouldn't have wanted to lose this one because of a little white lie. I begged him to help me get out by the end of my third month. He agreed to do his best, and I was finally set free. By the time me and Roxy did that show together, it was the end of my fourth month, I was starting to gain weight, and I hadn't told her yet.

_**Hope you guys liked this chapter! I thought it was pretty good myself…I'll update soon, promise!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm updating as much as possible whenever I can I'm updating as much as possible whenever I can! Hope y'all like it. I've been putting a lot of effort into making the chapters as good as I can make them.**_

I decided to catch Roxy at a really good moment and just tell her. I have the pregnancy test, so she has to believe me. I wouldn't be able to do shows for much longer. I'm gaining weight and starting to show, and I'm also beginning to panic. I finally catch her. She's just walked through the front door, and I let her go to the bathroom before I tell her the news. She comes out.

"Roxy?" I squeak nervously.

"Yeah?" She looks at me, and starts to look a bit frightened.

"Are you okay?" She says, beginning to examine me.

"You're freezing. You're really pale…Velma? Are you alright?"

I shiver.

"Velma?" She says again. I can tell I'm really scaring her.

"It's okay, I'm alright, I just need to tell you something…it's incredibly crucial and important that you know this now." I say.

"What?!" I'm driving her crazy, and she's panicking.

"I'm…I'm…" My voice trails off.

"WHAT? SPIT IT OUT ALREADY! YOU'RE SCARING THE CRAP OUT OF ME! ARE YOU ILL? ARE YOU GOING TO DIE? ARE YOU PREGNANT??" She yells.

I nod, tears brewing up in my eyes.

"Wait, what? You're…pregnant?" She looks confused for a second.

"Yes," I sputter, tears streaming down my face now.

"Almost four months. I'm sorry I didn't tell you…it's from my old boyfriend…before I killed my husband. I loved him so much…" I whisper. My knees buckle underneath me.

"Oh, Velma, it's okay. I'm not mad…well, I am kind of angry that you never told me, but don't worry…you'll be fine I'll be able to support us, I guess, for a while at least, She says as she helps me up, looking completely shocked.

"But…what the hell are we going to do with it after it's born?" She continues.

"I have no idea…yet. We can't take it to shows with us. Maybe if we can find someone looking for work? A good old nanny that will actually take care of it while we work? Maybe she can even live with us." I inquire.

"That's a good idea. But first…" She says as she leads me over to the couch,

"We need to work on clothes for you and we need to go to pregnancy and birth classes or something to prepare you…you can't just have it in the living room without knowing what the hell you're doing." She pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right," I said looking down at my stomach that was beginning to stick out.

"Have you been noticing that I've been gaining weight?" I asked.

"No, not really. Not until you scared the living shit out of me just now. I was starting to think someone told you you were going to die in half an hour or something." She said, chuckling.

_**Hope you liked this chapter!**_


End file.
